


About Face - Gavin Kidd Fan Art

by Informative_Dandy



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Informative_Dandy/pseuds/Informative_Dandy
Summary: High contrast, black and white, digital shadow drawing of the original character, Gavin Kidd; based off the story About Face by Raiven_Raine.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	About Face - Gavin Kidd Fan Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raiven_Raine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiven_Raine/gifts).
  * Inspired by [About Face](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572678) by [Raiven_Raine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiven_Raine/pseuds/Raiven_Raine). 



[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138641398@N05/49709792297/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> ...This is a gift work...


End file.
